The Sun and The Moon
by garryp
Summary: It'd be a lie if I say that I don't love you. My heart wishes you to be with me. But, it's not enough. I want to hear the same from you.Maybe it'd take too long but I'll wait, I'll wait until that day comes. NatsuxGray. GrayxNatsu. May be One-shot.


**Hello, people! Well, this is my first NatsuxGray fic. I must say that I've began to like this pairing and they're really so cool together. Please, don't read it if you don't like Graysu couple. Okay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

"No!" Natsu shouted. "I am not listening to you anymore."

Everyone at the guild turned their heads to look at a certain fire mage who was walking furiously towards the guild's entrance. Lucy came running after him, followed by a winged blue cat flying after her. "Natsuuu!" Happy called to his best buddy.

"Natsu, don't be so stubborn. Wait! I said wait!" the stellar mage panted. He ignored her words and kept on walking. She tried to catch up with his speed but damn, he walked so fast. He reached the guild's door and pulled the door handle to open it. Tired of chasing him after, she stopped to catch some breath, resting her palms on her knees. She looked at the departing fire mage once again. "Naaatsu, I warn you…" she almost screamed. " You step out of that door and I am NOT going on any other mission with you." He stopped at the warning. "He stopped." Happy spoke. "Hai, Guess it worked" she spoke letting out a sigh of relief.

"That's so unfair of you, Luce." He mumbled indignantly. He shut the door close with a thud. Happy flew toward his friend and crashed on his bare chest. "Natsuu! " he spoke happily. "This is not a good time, Happy."Natsu pulled him away as he spoke. A deep furrow formed on his forehead when he saw Lucy walking towards himself. He turned his back so that she couldn't see the anger on his face. "Natsu, don't be a child." She said with a worried look all over her face. "I am not listening to you." He said stubbornly. And this irritated the stellar mage much beyond the limit. "You!" she spoke, anger boiling up inside her. "Don't you show your back to me, you stupid stupid fire-spitting dragon!" she turned him. He stuck out his tongue at her. "Well, if that's how you want the things to go." She huffed. Before he could comprehend her words completely, a punch landed on his face and it hit him so hard that he flew many feet away from the place he was originally standing.

"Natsuuu!" Happy shrieked. He looked at Lucy. An evil aura surrounded her. "Lucy is Scary." The blue cat spoke trembling with fear. Natsu rubbed the back of his head and stood on his feet steadily, trying to regain his senses. "You're coming with me!" the celestial mage grabbed him by his scarf and dragged him away. Everyone turned back to continue what they were doing earlier. The guild's inside was decorated with candles, flags, ribbons and fuzzy light bulbs. The ceiling and the pillars were embellished with flowers and leaves. The guild hall was decorated with wall hangings. All the members were busy in beautifying the guild. Some were cleaning the floors; some were moving away the furniture, some were hanging the paper lanterns. All in all, it looked like a grand preparation of Christmas celebration. "And don't try to escape through the window!" the stellar mage warned the fire mage loud enough to make every guild member to turn their attention to her again. She closed the dressing room's door and locked it from the outside. She went up to the bar and plopped down at the bar counter. "You know when it's hot, it's best to quench your thirst with water." The pretty bartender said with a smile, placing a glass of water before her. Letting out a deep sigh, she lifted it and… "Let me OUTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Natsu was hitting the door with all his might. "Such a pain!" she said angrily keeping her voice low. "Stop shaking the guild or I've to tie you up." She scowled at him. The tremor stopped.

" Natsu-chan is as lively as ever. Ne,Lucy-chan?" Mira spoke to Lucy.

"My foot!" she said angrily. "I tried convincing him not to go for some job again so that we can join today's celebration but he just won't stop fidgeting about. So, I just had to deal with him in my own ways."

Gray and Juvia, the beautiful couple, and probably the only couple, of the fairy tail entered in the hall. "Hey Mira-san! What's going on here?" Gray approached the bar counter. "What's the occasion?"

"Ne? Have you forgotten? Today is the last day of the year, Gray. Everyone's preparing to welcome the New Year."

"What a drag!" he muttered.

"You are the second person to say so, Natsu being the first." Mira replied while cleaning the wine glasses.

"Don't compare me with that idiot!" The ice mage grimaced. "Gray-sama!" the water mage standing behind him said worryingly. "Don't panic, Juvia." He calmed down. "Let's see if we can be of any help." He started walking towards the hall. "Excuse us!"She apologized to the other two ladies and followed after him.

"What a sweet couple!" Mira chuckled.

"They have been together for a long time."

"Two years, in fact."

"Two years." She repeated Mira's words, still staring at the couple.

Mira felt a pang of sadness in her voice. She tried to revive her mood. "Lucy-chan! Why don't you go to the kitchen and check the preparation of the dishes?"

"Isn't that Erza's department?" Lucy asked doubtfully.

"Yes! But, she's taken much of her interest in desserts only, you know. So, could you just go and check to see if rest of the dishes is ready." The cute bartender beamed at the stellar mage as she spoke. Lucy couldn't deny her request, knowing that it was Mira's idea in the first place to celebrate New Year eve in the guild. However, Lucy didn't have any complaints as she also liked the idea of spending the year's last day with her closer friends and the only family she had.

"I'll get that." Gray reached the dressing room's door and unlocked it. He stepped inside and searched for the hammer he was looking for. Finally, he spotted it on the table which was kept at the left hand corner of the room. He took it and walked out of the room. The ice mage stopped suddenly as something caught his attention. _Was it…_ he thought. He went back inside and saw the dragon slayer slouched over the sofa. "Everyone's working so hard, and here you're, taking a nap. You really get on my nerves! Don't just sit and laze around, flame h…" the hot headed ice mage stopped as some unusual words knocked his eardrums. Snore! He bent down and looked at fire mage's sleeping face. _He's sleeping. Idiot! _The ice mage exhaled and got up. He went to the cupboard to find something_. Where's it? _His hands kept exploring the shelves till he found what he was looking for_. Got it! This will do._ He came back and covered the sleeping boy with a blanket. "Thank me or you would have caught cold." murmuring these words, he went away.

The party began and the guild, that was so silent for the whole day, started bustling with the activities. Erza was enjoying her delicious strawberry cake somewhere at the distant corner of the hall. Cana was emptying the barrel of wine all by herself.

"Hey Cana, leave some for us too." Other drunken guild members shouted.

"Stay the hell away from my wine!" she hissed.

"A man must always be a man to the other man!" Elfman said out of nowhere. Geez! His talks were making no sense as always.

"Levi! You're looking so pretty today." Jet and Droy said in unison. "Really?" the little bookworm was amazed at the compliment. "But, I wear this every day."

"Chhe!" Gajeel winced. "Don't get near those drunks." He took her by hands and went to another table.

"Happy New Year, Fried-san!" Wendy wished the green-haired rune master joyfully.

Fried startled. "What should I do?" Fried started contemplating. "Wendy-san is wishing me a Happy New Year, but she doesn't know that there's still some time left before the New Year begins. But, I can't tell her. Besides, she looks so happy .She would be heartbroken if I tell her so. It'd be rude. But, I can't let her stay ignorant." He broke down. " Laxus-Sama, What should I do?"

"Just wish her already!" Gray barked. Fried came to his senses. "Happy new year, Wendy-san!" He greeted her back.

"Baka!" Gray muttered.

"Who do you think you're calling stupid, stripper boy?" the fire mage spat out and emerged out of the dressing room. Heads turned. The guild went all silent, Cana choked up on her wine, Gray turned back in annoyance to look at his rival, but his eyes widened at the very sight of the fire mage. He was wearing a white shirt and a black pant complemented to his black suit. God knows why, but he was shining. "What?" Natsu glared at everyone. And all of a sudden, everyone burst into laughter.

"Oh My God! Just look at you!"

"Oi, Natsu! What are you wearing?"

"You're so looking like a gentleman!"

Natsu could feel the heat boiling up inside his body, making his face color turn to rosy red. "You made my day, Natsu." Gray gave a soft chuckle.

"Just put on your clothes first, pervert!" Natsu sneered.

"Do you wanna pick a fight?" the ice mage frowned at him, clearly annoyed.

"Bring it on!" Natsu retorted.

"Gray- Samaaaa!" Juvia crooned. "Don't fight!" she pleaded. "…at least not today."

"But…" Gray tried to speak, trying to contain his anger.

"Forget it." The fire mage interrupted. The ice mage looked at him with disbelief. "I'm not in a mood to fight with you either." he spoke casually. "You…" Gray looked daggers at him."Happyyy, Lucyy!" Natsu cooed, waving his hands to his other two teammates.

Sighing heavily, Natsu unfastened his necktie. He unbuttoned the collar of his shirt, opening the next two buttons in the process. He gazed at the evening sun. Beautiful! The sun was shining above the horizon, lightning up the sky as if lit by fire. It looked like a giant fireball; it had the colors of deep orange and yellow. A thin layer of clouds were hanging around it. As the dusk fell, the sunlight broke into a spectrum of yellow, red, orange, light purple and even black. With the passage of the time, the sun went down and sunk lower and lower into the deep sea that flowed peacefully before the guild. He could see the stars beginning to appear in the sky as the sun dissolved into the sea, turning its blue calmness into red of fury. The sun set down completely and the entire sky became dark, only to be lit by the moon and some little stars. He sighed, again. He leaned against the lamp post, with his face raised and eyes closed, a leg rested on the post to maintain the balance of his body, enjoying the touch of cool breeze on his bare chest. He had never been touched like this before, not by anyone. It had a soothing effect. And so he let the breeze play with his shaggy hair too. A smile crept up on the dragon slayer's lips as some delicate pleasant smell filled the air.

"What are you doing here all alone and sighing so heavily?"

"It's damn hot there in the guild." Natsu spoke, without turning around to see who he was answering to because he already sniffed him out. His eyes were still closed. "How long have you been standing there?" Natsu questioned.

"Everyone's looking out for you." The ice mage spoke as he started walking forward, completely ignoring the question. "Lucy was worried." He stopped on reaching the post. "…since you left the party long before. Coming back?"

"Nah…I won't. It's so boring and by the way, it's not a New Year day today at my place. So, this celebration doesn't mean a lot to me."

"Selfish bastard!" the ice mage mumbled under his breath, quickly taking up his fighting stance, with his left clenched fist placed over his right palm. He expected his rival to jump on him at any moment. But, Natsu was lost in another world of his own. Gray relaxed and regained his composure. He looked at the person standing before him. _His face never looked so serene_. Gray's heart skipped a beat at the thought. A mixed feeling of shock and fear became visible on his face. _Damn! Did I… did I just stop breathing? That's impossible. But, why is my heart beating like crazy? These heartbeats! Why are they so damn loud? Stop thumping, stupid heart!_

"The moon…" Natsu broke the silence eventually. Gray's train of thought came to a halt. "It's so calm and beautiful." He paused for a moment and then began. "It carves the sun's light and cast it on us. Yet, it has so much of calming effect whereas the sun is always so hot and unpleasant. Polar opposites." Natsu winked at the ice mage. "Did you ever wonder why does sun hold the moon?"

"You're talks are making no sense!"

" Because the sun is an idiot."

"You're an idiot!"

"The sun…" he turned away. "…it watches the beautiful moon from a distance wishing that someday," Natsu turned to face Gray. "…just someday the moon touches it and calms down its inner self. Just someday! And, that's why it still holds the moon. How selfish!"

"Nice lecture, Galileo. But, Astronomy was never my favorite." Gray yawned. "Night, Natsu." He turned around and headed back to guild, hiding his face that clearly reflected his emotions, a feeling of sadness and guilt. _Damn Natsu! Damn you! You really enjoy tormenting me. So many things are to be said, but nothing comes out. I just can't watch you like this. Why can't you understand? Sun and moon aren't destined to be together. It'll only bring destruction to both of their worlds. I accepted the truth much earlier and it'll be better if you realize it soon._

"Hey Gray." The fire mage shouted. "Thanks or I'd have caught the cold." He smiled.

"Later!" Gray waved goodbye to him, without turning back.

_You never fail to take my breath away, Gray. _Natsu sighed. _ Even though, you left me here… I'm not afraid of being alone for now because I know you'll come back for me. Somewhere deep down in my heart, I know that you love me too, much more than I do. May be my heart's playing tricks with my mind but I don't care. I may have blurted out my feelings shamelessly just now, but I'm not scared and I don't have to be. Why should I? You and I were made for this. You'll know._ Natsu looked above at the night sky. _One of these days the sky is going to break, telling us to go free. You'll see. And this invisible bond that holds us together will bring us closer. We were made to never fall away._ He then averted his gaze and looked at the departing figure. _You'll come back for me and I'll be waiting for you till eternity._ Leaning against the post, he looked back at the sky. _But until that one day, I'll hold you like the sun holds the moon._

"You are coming back to me." Natsu whispered. "…and they'll see."

Gray stopped on his way. He turned back only to find the fire-mage drenched in the pure white light of the full moon. The ice mage stayed there watching him.

**Kisses for Natsu and Gray! I wrote this fic after listening to a really "AWESOME" song. I mean I didn't plan to write something. The idea just popped out of nowhere when I was listening it. I hope you enjoyed it. Do tell me if you like it. Good Night,friends!**


End file.
